wyrdas_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Varna
Varna is the name given to the town created by the refugees of the resistance, as they fled from the capital after the portal that linked Wyrda to the other worlds was destroyed. With vast forests to the west, and massive mountains to the east, the village was well hidden, and would remain well hidden for centuries, the villagers all living towards a single goal: rebuilding the resistance. It borders the Whistling Mountains to the east, and the Timberlands to the west. It contains the Town Square, the Brazos' pond, Alamene, the Midnight Moon Tavern and Inn, the Phoenix Forge, Glymja, the Farms, and the Sacrificial pit. The Tunnels can be entered here via the Sacrificial pit. The Midnight Moon Tavern and Inn The Tavern The Midnight Moon-- is the nice place that is chosen as the hangout spot for most people in the town. This includes the ones who do and do not fight. They needed a nice place for people to relax as well as to eat so they made sure to make just that. On the outside of the tavern it is very inviting. And just as the rest of the town, much of it is covered in plants and there are even some vines. Flowers are planted by the door, and she makes it a special added thing to keep up with them. Near the door there are pure white Daisies.. these are Ram' favorite flowers, beside the daisies are the daffodils. And on the big bushes surrounding are a few different types of roses. Though they have yet to sprout. Ramnora Vas, the half elf, owns this little place. Along with the bar and sitting area downstairs there is also an Inn connected to the upstairs. To receive a key just ask someone that works there and they will make sure you have a nice place to stay. The Inn The rooms include; * Bed * Bedside Stand * Dresser * A candle * Full Service Bathroom Although the rooms are small, and all look the same. They are all very home like and inviting. There is bed sheets as well as blankets and pillows. * Merla Key * Starla Rochester The Phoenix Forge and Study The Forge The forge is owned by Ramnora Vas and Sterling. Ram makes weapons on the lower floor and Sterling does all his work above. There are two distinct areas and Sterling is usually the one always around with the help if the dashing and manly Adrien who helps out form time to time. Currently Lucien is also helping out at the forge. The Study The second floor of the forge serves as small library, full of dusty tomes and scrolls collected from who knows where, modest living arrangements and an anvil covered in mysterious shapes and inscribing. Comes with a great view of the town. * Sterling Glymja Glymja was once a nice building, possibly a store or a workshop but was likely destroyed by the elements of nature or an accident. Fen took over the building and repaired it, mostly rebuilding the second floor and refurnishing the building with the purpose of turning it into a tannery. Outside the tannery there is a few stone vessels containing dyes for leather. The second floor is used as a storage room. Hides and leather pieces hanging from the roof and wall, ready to be sold or be crafted into clothing or others. The first floor is dimly lit and it is the work space and where customers are received, there is hunting weapons hanging from the walls along with head mounts from creatures that can be found on the woods surrounding Varna. There is always a special mix of flowers, plants and oil hanging in a pot above the small fireplace, it’s purpose being to dissipate the stench generated by the tanning process. Fen resides in the right section of the building It looks more like a workshop than a living area, stacked with all kind of tools and ‘trophies’ hanging from the wall, ranging from bones to claws and fangs from rare creatures. There is even books stacked against the walls but it is more than obvious they have never been opened. Fen’s assistant, Roman Kalganov, takes care of most of the orders. Except the ones requesting leather for a weapon or an armor, Fen prefers to take care of those himself only requiring Roman’s help for the aesthetic part of the crafting. * Fen Ægishjálmr * Roman Kalganov Farm